Y nos volvimos a encontrar
by Nakigahaara
Summary: Akemi Homura se ve forzada a regresar a la cuidad de Mitakihara, lugar del que huyó por un doloroso pasado. Con un trabajo que odia y un sueldo mediocre; vive su día a día en un diminuto departamento en el centro de la cuidad. Una fatídica noche encuentra a Madoka Kaname, una pieza clave de su pasado y que tiene deseos de volver a entrar en su vida. ¿Debería intentarlo? (MadoHomu)


Hey, sup sup, ha pasado tiempo, estaba gastanto mi existencia en el transporte público de la cuidad con el peor tránsito de todo el planeta se me ocurrio está idea, más especificamente la escena y de ahí pensé que que podrían venir algunas cosas interesantes, además últimamente la depresión y la ansiedad me han estado comiendo viva, y aunque este no es su asunto de todas formas se los cuento, necesito tener algo en lo cual anclarme y pensé en que tenía que volver a escribir, un proyecto que me mantenga ocupada.

Y con me mantenga ocupada quiero decir que de verdad espero que pueda actualizar de manera muy frecuente, la escuela se esta volviendo demasiado demantante y aunque es importante para mi formación como profesional, me parece injusto de sobremenera que me consuma como ser humeno.

En fin ya que terminé el ranteo al sistema educativo vamos a proseguir.

No voy a rogar por reviews, y no voy a pedir un número específico para seguir, y aunque esto se quede con 0 visitas yo voy a seguir porque como mencione es mi proyecto, sin embargo, si está aquí es porque deseo que sea compartido y de verdad, saber que hay alguien ahí y mejor aún, lo está disfrutando o lo leyó con suficiente detenimiento para dejar alguna crítica de verdad, de verdad que ayuda.

La portada no me pertenece, ni me parece adecuada pera la ambientación de la historia, pero al chile que está bonita jeje. Le pertenece a ChristTy, les recomiendo su arte por que si está super bonito y bien hecho y agh.

Si Madoka me perteneciera ya la hubiera terminado, no mamen.

" _Hay quien ha venido al mundo para amar a una sola mujer y, consecuentemente, no es probable que tropiece con ella_." —José Ortega y Gasset.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Y nos volvimos a encontrar.**

Los focos neón alumbraban en blanco todos los pasillos, afuera ya estaba bastante oscuro. No había mucha gente. La tienda ya estaba a punto de cerrar. El típico bullicio que caracteriza a un supermercado era reemplazado por el ruido de los refrigeradores trabajando y algunos empleados cerrando las cajas y acomodando la mercancía.

Una figura se desplazaba por los pasillos, deslizando los ojos por las estanterías, buscaba algo, pero no sabía con exactitud qué. Repasó mentalmente la lista para asegurarse que no se le olvidara nada, pero, la memoria humana es igual de poderosa como frágil algo se atoraba en la punta de su lengua. No era arroz, ni tampoco agua, ni carne porque hace mucho que la había dejado, pero el recuerdo estaba ahí, estaba a nada de recuperar el recuerdo hasta qué:

—¡MAMAAAAAAAAAÁ! —

Un potente llanto venía desde el fin del pasillo, se sobresaltó para después sobarse las sienes del fastidio. Con un suspiro se dio la media vuelta para cambiarse de pasillo, pero se detuvo, se mordió los labios y quejándose de sí misma por semejante moral se dirigió hasta donde estaba el niño.

—¿Oye niño, ¿qué te pasa? No deberías gritar tan fuerte. — Preguntó con esa voz monótona, demostrando un obvio fastidio que la caracterizaba desde hace tiempo.

Una criatura de no más de 5 años alzó la mirada, tenía el cabello de avellana, la tez blanca enrojecida por el llanto y unos grandes ojos rosas brillando por las lágrimas. —Yo… umh…— Entre quejidos y gimoteos se le hacía imposible hablar, y aunque lo hubiera hecho hubiera sido imposible entenderle.

—Venga, vamos a las cajas para que puedan vocear a alguien de tu familia. — Lo tomó de la mano y se dirigió al área de las cajas.

"Ramen instantáneo, eso era lo que me faltaba" pensó mientras llevaba al niño casi arrastrando por la tienda.

—Buenas noches señorita, ¿en qué puedo servirle? — Dijo un joven, obviamente fingiendo una actitud amable porque su gesto mostraba que no podía esperar para cerrar la tienda.

—Sí, como sea. Bueno este niño está perdido—Señaló al menor—. quisiera ver si podrías anunciarle…—

Antes de que pudiera terminar una voz familiar se escuchó detrás de ella, tan escalofriantemente familiar que ni siquiera pudo concentrarse en lo que decía, tan sólo en su sonido. Supuso que era el nombre del niño, porque las facciones de éste cambiaron a una gran alegría a y se dirigió a la emisora de esa voz. Homura, por su parte se tensó por completo, sintió la cabeza darle vueltas y la náusea subiéndole por la garganta.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —Preguntó esa voz con un gran alivio.

—Pues yo es que, pues quería unas galletas y luego no te vi. — Contestó cada vez más bajo, como avergonzado.

—Bueno… lo importante es que estás aquí—suspiró alzándolo en — ¿Tú lo has traído aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo? – exclamó obviamente dirigiéndose a Homura.

—N-no es necesario—Respondió, las manos le estaban sudando.

—Vamos, debe de haber algo que pueda hacer…—se colocó a su lado mientras volteaba a verla, sus facciones se deformaron a la sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba—¡Homura! —

—Hola Madoka. — Contestó tensa y con una risa seca.

La mujer de pelo rosa llevó su mano libre hacia su boca, y movía los ojos de un lado a otro, haciendo las cuentas de cuánto tiempo había pasado. La miraba a ella y luego miraba hacia al suelo, sumida en pensamientos profundos. La mayor por su parte no podía pensar, sólo tenía la sensación de estar desnuda, vulnerable. Mal día para llevar pantuflas y una hoddie al súper mercado.

—No, no me dijiste que volviste de Tokio— Musitó.

—Nadie lo sabe, llevo aquí un par de meses. —

—Ah…—La decepción en su voz era notable—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo—

—Supongo que sí. —

—¿Por qué no vienes a cenar a mi departamento? — Sugirió nerviosa, había sido la primera cosa que se le ocurrió.

Homura tragó saliva, lento y pesado. Sus ojos fueron a encontrarse con aquella mirada que le suplicaba—¿A tu marido no te molesta? — soltó sin pensar, ¿por qué demonios tendría que molestarle? Era una cena entre amigas, no más.

—¿Marido? — Preguntó confundida para después mirar al niño que traía en brazos—. ¡Oh no! — Soltó esa risa tan característica de ella, haciendo que la otra se estremeciera un poco —. Tatsuya es mi sobrino, se llama igual que su padre. — Exclamó orgullosa y le sonrió al pequeño con ternura—. Mi hermano está de viaje y lo estoy cuidando por él. Yo vivo sola en realidad. Nunca tuve hijos. —

—O sea, el no… ¿no es tu hijo? — señalo al niño con la boca abierta.

—¡Ni hablar! Estoy demasiado vieja para eso. —

Se quedó en silencio, mirando al suelo con la mente en blanco, tanto que no se percató cuando Madoka sacó una agenda de su bolso y arrancó una hoja para escribir su número y dirección, colocando el papel cuidadosamente doblado en su mano.

—Por favor llámame. — Homura tragó saliva, porque no era una invitación cordial, literalmente todo su cuerpo decía "suplica".

—V-vale. — dijo nerviosa

Madoka suspiro, y lentamente, como si el tiempo hubiera dejado de fluir retiró su mano de la de Homura, acariciando discretamente sus dedos. Definitivamente no quería soltarla porque no sabía si la llamaría y no se atrevía a preguntarle donde vivía, porque sentía que estaba actuando como una desesperada, y si iba a volver a su vida no quería que lo hiciera de mala gana.

—Debo irme, — Sonrió—. debo asegurarme de que Tatsuya duerma una hora adecuada. Además, la tienda está por cerrar. —

—Sí, lo sé siempre vengo a esta hora— Musitó.

—Hasta pronto entonces. —

—Hasta pronto. —

¿Qué tan pronto es "pronto"? se preguntó mientras movía su mano incómoda y la veía alejarse, hacia la caja del otro extremo para pagar sus compras, tomó las propias y se fue a tontear un poco a los pasillos, sería incómodo topársela de nuevo. Cuando considero que el tiempo era prudente, (además de que anunciaron por los altavoces que la tienda estaría nada de cerrar) se dirigió a las cajas y pagó por las compras.

Salió y una brisa fría le revolvió los cabellos.

—Demonios, el ramen…—

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, las luces de la tienda estaban ya apagadas.

* * *

Sí, ya sé es súper poquito, pero esto se acortó porque iba a ser el capítulo 1, no el prólogo, pero hey, eso quiere decir que ya estoy trabajado en el capítulo 1, yupi.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
